Labyrinth
by ohmmeter
Summary: There are many paths that lay before us in our lives, it is with our own decision on which path to take. ET


Disclimer: I woke up one morning... and still Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me... 

Labyrinth  
by: howlet's.wing

[Chapter1: Lost]

-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----

My room is a mess. Papers on top of my work desk, on the bed, the couch, not to mention the floor. I need to clean up before I lose or misplace something important. I'm under a lot of stress lately, paperwork needs to be completed before the deadline. I was working until the late hours last night and forgot to tidy up before falling asleep carelessly on top of what's supposed to be my report on the development of new products on market.

I started picking up one by one the papers scattered around the area, and sorted them accordingly. As I scanned through the pages, I noticed that some parts were missing. I was beginning to panic when I saw the pieces of paper stuck under a big cabinet that reached to the ceiling.

I opened the cabinet to ease the paper wondering how it got stuck in the first place. Then I noticed and old photograph carefully framed and placed eyelevel on one of the shelves. I recognized the cabinet. It was where I keep all of my memories of Sakura-chan, the video tapes, the costumes, the letters and postcards, and photographs.

I carefully took one out, cherishing the memory it kept. It was Sakura-chan when she played the part of princess during the sixth grade. She was facing the audience with a serious expression on her face, spotlight lights on where she stands.

Ever since we were young Sakura-chan had always been center of attention, not that I mind being one of those who admire her from afar. And being her best friend, I believed that I had a special privilege than the rest, being able to get close to that special shining star. I was filled with pride as though bestowed with the most beautiful and exquisite gift being opened with pure bliss on a Christmas morning.

But even so, as time pass by, I could not help the feeling of envy towards my best friend. She's happy. Why wouldn't she be, she's Sakura-chan. And Sakura-chan always has a way of making a dimly lit room burst with light. I always thought that her hapiness was enough to keep me happy, but I'm not happy now am I.

She has everything she could ever have wanted; a loving husband, an adorable child, and people around her ready to give support whatever trouble she might encounter.

While I, don't even have a life. It's not that I didn't try, but who can escape the clutches of Sonomi Daidouji, otherwise known as my mother.

Being a single parent, raising a daughter is not an easy task; I know...I've seen and heard her cry at nights when she thought no one was looking. Even harder putting up a face as if the world is in your hands, everything under control. With a business to run, while taking care of a daughter, Sonomi Daidouji proved that she's one force not to be reckon with. She may not have been the best of moms, though that doesn't stop her from trying, and not really succeeding, not that it matters, I recognize and is extremely thankful for her efforts anyway; She proved she's one of the greatest woman that ever lived. I never doubted that one second.

As her daughter, I am expected to take over her business as time comes, but that doesn't mean I'm happy and 100% okay with the idea. My future is all laid out, according to her, no room for objections. She's overdoing her motherly role again. Can't she see I'm twenty-four years old, capable of making my own decisions on what I would like to happen to my life. But I couldn't disobey her, I'm her closest family. Ever since I could remember, there's always been the two of us. I haven't got the heart to leave her, especially now that she's not as young as she likes to think.

I returned the photograph to its original position and picked up the latest letter I received from Sakura-chan. It was four months old. Ever since she moved to Hong Kong, we promised to keep in touch. At first, I have no problem keeping the promise. I make it a point to respond as quickly as I can to every letter that arrives. Each one brings a rush to my system, excitement; after all it's the closest as I can get to Sakura-chan. It would make me forget of my loneliness even for a second...

But that was five years ago...

Letters now rarely come, due to unavoidable reasons; my being busy with work, and her taking care of their first born Shin.

Coming back to my senses, I glanced up at the clock and realized it was already half past seven. If I was going to make it in time for work, I need to hurry up. So I closed the cabinet shut and began preparing for work.

---0+0---

I have everything ready and set, and I was about to leave when the phone rang. I wondered who would call at this hour. It was Meilin, Li-kun's cousin.

"Moshi-moshi.. Daidouji residence how may I.."

"Daidouji-san taihen da!!" There was panic in her voice. I became scared.

"Ara! Meilin-chan, What's the matter?" And at once she began crying. I became more tense, curious yet at the same time not wanting to know what made Meilin cry.

"It's Syaoran [sniff]... he [sniff]..he.."

"Calm down Meilin-chan"

"Daidouji...Syaoran..Syaoran's dead!!" I couldn't believe my ears. Before she could even finish her sentence, I knew something bad happened to Li-kun, but I never expected this. I was devastated...I couldn't think straight. Syaoran has been Sakura's love ever since they were ten.

I always thought Sakura and Syaoran makes a good couple. Their relationship I imagine, was like those from fairy tales where the fair maiden always got together with the handsome prince whatever circumstance they might encounter. And the both of them will live happily ever after...not like this. This couldn't be happening, the perfect couple shattered but how?

"What how did it happened" Never during our conversation did Meilin stop of her crying. She was too sad to even try to stop.

"He was [sniff] driving.. and [sniff] there was this [sniff] truck driver who was drunk [sniff]--"

"Meilin-chan, I know this is hard for you, maybe you should stop--"

"Iya..[sniff] I have to tell you.."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Uhn. Anyway [sniff].. the driver was [sniff] going the wrong way.. and [sniff] [sniff]"

"Shh. Calm down Meilin-chan, I understand..." Pain was evident from the way Meilin-chan speaks..."How's Sakura-chan doing?"

"Oh Daidouji I've never [sniff] seen her this way [sniff]. Ever [sniff] since she heard [sniff] the news this morning [sniff] she locked herself up [sniff] in their room, [sniff] not wanting to come out [sniff]. [sniff] She wouldn't [sniff] listen to [sniff] anybody."

It was horrible than anything I ever imagined. I feel a little guilty feeling envious of Sakura-chan earlier this morning, but now is not the time for thinking those thoughts, Sakura-chan needs me now more than ever. She has never experienced anything as grave as this. Her first time to experience death of a beloved. Sure her mother passed away when she little, but during that time, she couldn't have known the pain of losing the one you love, she was too young to understand. Besides, her father, brother, myself and Li-kun as well made sure she would be shielded from that pain. But now that Li-kun's gone...

"I'm coming as soon as I can.."

-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----0+0-----

Author's Notes:

I'm sailing on uncharted waters. My first try at a series fanfiction, hopefully I won't be too lazy to continue this. Believe me I wanted to make this chapter longer, but everything else doesn't seem to fit.

On the account of Tomoyo's father [brings out hunter lic...(oops wrong one)..creative license -in case someone tries to threaten me-], let me explain...since there was no mention whatsoever of him anywhere on the series, both manga and anime, I presume him dead. My reasons, first, Amamiya was Sonomi's maiden name, since the company which she owns is named Daidouji Toys, it means the company was either made after she was married, or it belonged to her 'presumably' late husband otherwise, it would be named Amamiya Toys. Second, assuming her husband is still alive, he should be the one running the company, not Sonomi.

About killing Syaoran...please have mercy on this poor soul, I got enough threats from my imouto-chanþ

About Sakura and Syaoran's son [yup the kid's a boy], does anybody have a better name? It was at the spur of the moment and I was watching Kureyon Shin-chan, thus the name. If anyone has a suggestion, just send to 404not_found@go.com , preferrably chinese.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
